


Sweet Surrender

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

Regina has never been one to surrender. Janis hated to surrender and she hates to push but she has to do something. Regina has been skating around the issue and she wants Regina. She wants the girl, badly. She snaps and pushes Regina back into a cubicle, ignoring the girl's startled noise and kissing her fiercely, shutting and locking the door behind them as she kisses her time and again, stifling each protest. 

"Regina, shut the fuck up and just surrender already..."

Regina still fights her and Janis snaps, pushing her further back and all but ripping her shirt open. She knows Regina carries her sports kit with her and she can use that. Regina yells then and Janis takes her chance, moving to kiss her firecely again. Regina falls silent, arching to Janis as the girl's hands pull her forward, Janis' lips persistant at her neck then lower. Regina mewls as Janis latches onto her nipple and sucks, hard. She arches again as Janis' hand finds it's way under her skirt, ripping her underwear away from her. Janis pushes in and she howls, arching to her, completely surrendering to Janis and what she's always wanted.


End file.
